


【莱昴】给艾米莉亚的信

by Innocenct3



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: 这是人类与非人类的彼此确认。
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, Natsuki Subaru/Reinhard Van Astrea
Kudos: 9





	【莱昴】给艾米莉亚的信

**其一**  
  
  
  
亲爱的莎缇拉：  
  
  
你也许会感到疑惑，谁会给一个被别人称为半精灵的人写信呢，还是在这敏感的时期。  
  
  
最重要的是，为什么叫你魔女的名字。  
  
  
但请不要感到恼怒，这不是我的本意——虽然心生警惕是再正常不过的事啦。不过希望你还是怀着“写信者忠诚于你”的心情读下去。  
  
  
我想你并没有关于我的记忆，因为某种原因我也不能详细说明，但是，我的确是与你认识的朋友——或许可以使用这么大胆的词来描述吧。  
  
  
刚来到这个王国的那天，我见到了你，在被小混混们困住时。鉴于你当时的紧急状况，冒着极大风险救下了我的行为就显得如此令人感动。  
  
  
我很莽撞，这通常情况下是个不小的缺点。但是，回想起来我却无比庆幸这一特质，靠着它我才能和你度过了无比愉快的一天。因为我对于某方面的常识极其欠缺，所以当时完全不懂你的外貌有什么不对。可能你也是看出了这点，才会那么自然地告诉了我一个假名，一个我了解其中曲折后感到无比荣幸和心痛的故事。  
  
  
看到这里，你肯定还是一头雾水吧？“这人在说些什么呀？”“对这些我完全没有印象啊！”不过，向莎缇拉发誓，我说的都是真的。  
  
  
所以，接下来我所说的你一定要牢记。  
  
  
——不要在帕克不在的时候出门，即使在你弄丢了“那东西”的情况下。  
  
  
话虽絮叨了这些，我要如何才能寄出这封信，又如何才能保证这封信不会无故的“消失”，都是难以解决的问题啊！  
  
  
如果你真的能收到这封信，请一定要相信我。  
  
  
一个忠诚的朋友  
  
  
  
  
**其二**  
  
  
  
亲爱的艾米莉亚碳：  
  
  
如果你能看到这封信，我很高兴我终于大致理解了这里的文字。不过我没想到会有写第二封信的一天。  
  
  
当然，这不是说我不想与你接触或交流，但是，写信的缘由着实令人不快。  
  
  
第一封信里的内容对于现在的你可能更加荒谬了。因为事实是，王国的剑圣——莱茵哈鲁特大人在小巷中救了我。并且，也跟着我们经历了之后的一切。  
  
  
而这样的事实对你来说也变得陌生无比。  
  
  
所以我决定让第一封永远埋葬在不知名处，之后的或许也会这样处理——这样的话，我也只是在宣泄情绪吧。当着你的面说不出的话，却能以写信的方式倾诉。  
  
  
我不知道得到这能力的原因，发现它代表着一种不幸，对之后的行动来说却是极大的倚仗。因为它我才能一次次帮助你。  
  
  
我实在是太过弱小了，完全是靠着莱茵哈鲁特大人力挽狂澜。猎肠者的身法诡异至极，差一点，就差一点，你就又要死在我的面前了。*模糊  
  
  
再一次地，我认知的艾米莉亚与世人眼中的出现了很大不同。仅凭外貌与血脉就要完全否认一个人，我认为这是极其可悲的。唯一感到欣喜的是你并没有因为他们的话语而一蹶不振，而且还有这么多支持你的人。  
  
  
猎肠者能够凶名在外，必然有一技傍身，但剑圣的出现让在场几乎所有人都放松了警惕。但我仍有不详的预感，得益于我多年观看漫画小说的经验（就是故事传说一类的啦），总觉得太过轻松了，神经依旧紧绷着。  
  
  
事实证明我应该相信我的预感。猎肠者真的在莱茵哈鲁特的剑下活了下来，还发动了攻击，但这一击是对着我而来。更令人惊讶的是，我并没有受伤。不是我的潜力在生死关头爆发，而是莱茵哈鲁特挡下了猎肠者的弯刀。  
  
  
一直被救，我也不好意思继续麻烦莱茵哈鲁特，所以就拒绝了去对方家中的邀请，被艾米莉亚碳收留了。其实是美少年的形态让人自惭形秽，只好投身美少女的怀抱里寻求安慰啦嘿嘿嘿。  
  
  
住了几天后，只是闲逛着什么也不干也太难以忍受了，拉姆为此已经用那辛辣的口才讽刺了我好几次了可恶！但在我决定担任罗兹瓦尔宅的管家后拉姆居然答应教我识字了。虽然还是打着不辱罗兹瓦尔大人的名头，但我已经认清拉姆的本质了哼哼。  
  
  
唉。拖沓这么久，我也该讲正题了。  
  
  
请务必要注意府上的动静，这是为了保护我们所爱的人。我不知道发生了什么，但我会找出原因的。  
  
  
菜月昴  
  
  
  
 **其三**  
  
  
  
亲爱的艾米莉亚碳：  
  
  
我不知道能写些什么，在陷入深深的恐惧后。  
  
  
你应该是第一次收到我的来信吧，鉴于我这里有未发出的两封——这里面的内容已经不再适宜，所以我只好重又提笔。  
  
  
我从来没像现在这样觉得，每天早上睁开眼睛是一件如此恐怖的事情。这一点在看到拉姆和蕾姆在我的床头时达到了顶峰。可是当我想到解决办法的时候，真相所带来的却并不是恐惧。  
  
  
「魔女的余香」究竟是什么东西？为什么有人会因为它而轻易放弃了多日以来的友情？我曾说过，我对于这个国家的风俗习惯人文历史一概不知。因为这点，我遇到了你而没有逃跑，不仅成为了朋友，还一起击退了猎肠者；也因此受到了莫名其妙的待遇。  
  
  
心情奇妙中，我远离了罗兹瓦尔府。虽然十分喜欢艾米莉亚碳，理清头绪前却是不知该做什么了。这样胆小的我，艾米莉亚碳可能很难相信吧，但我的确曾经这么做了。  
  
  
遇到莱茵哈鲁特完全是偶然所致。本来想在熟悉的地方整理一下过去的认知，却在熟悉的苹果店一旁的小巷中遭遇了熟悉的三地痞。接着，正巧值日的莱茵哈鲁特再次路过并救下了我。  
  
  
“是昴啊，没有与艾米莉亚大人同行吗？”由于这句话，我基本上是立马竹筒倒豆子一样吐了出来——*笔迹中断  
  
  
对于那奇怪的戛然而止，我不打算做任何解释。但之后也没有提问的机会了，从现在这句话开始，我将不再泄露任何讯息源头。虽然，事后回想起来，能够写出来的，已经是经过判定了吧。  
  
  
是的，经过前两封信所涉及的内容，我认为只有情报才是取胜的关键。为了我关心的人，我可以忍受那个副作用。总而言之，在确认了这点后，我很顺利地在无人伤亡的同时解决了真正的敌人。  
  
  
但是……但是。  
  
  
唯独是你，唯独艾米莉亚碳从未怀疑过我。即使我无法说出来历，无法说明来意，同时又知道很多珍贵的情报。疯疯癫癫的，令人忌惮的，这副模样。  
  
  
能够拥有你的友谊，真的，万分荣幸。  
  
  
菜月昴  
  
  
  
**其四**  
  
  
  
亲爱的艾米莉亚碳：  
  
  
呜哇，上封信里完全不是我会说出来的话，赶紧毁灭掉毁灭掉。  
  
  
咳咳，好了，现在我来公布一下已掌握的可以提供的情报。正当一切顺利的时候，我们动身去了王城。本来我是不该去的，但因为表现良好顺便治疗，艾米莉亚碳将我捎了过去——大万岁！  
  
  
果然王选者都是女生这点很可疑啊！可恶，不同类型的美少女——但是唯有E.M.T（艾米莉亚真是天使）永恒！  
  
  
但是，在王城也出现了一些风波——不是我引起的，艾米莉亚不要把我想的那么幼稚啦，而且王选我也有乖乖呆在蕾姆身边——是第五位王选者，那个贫民窟的金发少女。  
  
  
还由莱茵哈鲁特——是的，就是那天帮助我们的剑圣大人——作陪。很明显，莱茵哈鲁特在那天发现了什么，并已决定了效忠的对象。该说什么好呢，幸好这位王选者并没有任何参选的意愿。所以拉拢到我们这边就成了必要事项。  
  
  
然而还没来得及想好对策，莱茵哈鲁特倒是率先伸出了结盟的橄榄枝。虽然不知道是怎么回事，但没有送上门的肉不吃的道理。  
  
  
莱茵哈鲁特的加入真的起了很大作用，因为其他几位王选者真的很难对付啊。即使都顶着可爱的外表，但不论是英气的库珥修，狡黠的合辛，还是骄纵的普丽希拉，都属于对上流圈子游刃有余的类型，而我不管在哪里都不过是个普普通通的平民罢了，几番下来感觉大脑都被蒸干了。  
  
  
但是，不得不这么做。因为那时，先行回到罗兹瓦尔府里的你传来了不祥的讯息。魔女教出手了。  
  
  
为了救你，我会变得无所不能。无论牺牲什么，也定会完成你的愿望。  
  
  
菜月昴  
  
  
又及：蕾姆这次对我帮助颇多，这真是令我心情复杂。  
  
  
  
 **其五**  
  
  
  
亲爱的艾米莉亚：  
  
  
很抱歉，在你的印象中，我可能是个很奇怪的人吧。只是偶然救下的不明身份的男生，却一次次几乎无条件地为自己献身的这种事情，怎么想都不太对劲。可是，如果你知道事情的来龙去脉的话，一定会理解我的行为的。虽然，这是无法实现的。  
  
  
回程途中我认识了一位叫奥托的商人。虽然是相同的职业，和合辛可是完全不同的性子。简直属于“简直太好骗以至于产生了怜悯之情，反而避免受骗”的这类情形，让人心情微妙。不过，这对于我们倒是有利无害。可以说是孽缘，我们最后还是达成了合作。  
  
  
要是其他人也能这么配合就好了。但因为是不可能的事，所以为了找出对策也是绞尽了脑汁。  
  
  
莱茵哈鲁特再一次地向我们展示了他与其名声相符的实力。经过一段时间的相处，我才真正确认这人真的是完美的骑士啊。我想艾米莉亚很清楚，世界上没有十全十美的事物，显然这副完美的形象后隐藏着一些沉重的东西。而在与卡尔斯腾家的老爷子的交谈中，我恰巧窥探了一个众所周知的秘密。  
  
  
为了对抗魔女教，必须拉拢到足够的援兵，半路有白鲸这种困扰世间数百年之久的三大魔兽之一，白鲸曾经杀死了前任剑圣，卡尔斯腾家的威尔海姆是前任剑圣的丈夫兼莱茵哈鲁特的爷爷，莱茵哈鲁特在前任剑圣与白鲸的战斗中获得，不，应该说是夺取了剑圣的加护，导致爷孙间关系濒临决裂。  
  
  
综合了这些情报，再加上我的一些不能说出的底牌，一举几得的办法几乎瞬间浮现在脑海。  
  
  
整个战斗过程没有什么好说的，和计划中的相差无几，得到的结果也很满意，不过，记忆中最深刻的，是莱茵哈鲁特看到威尔海姆时的表情。  
  
  
我有建议过莱茵哈鲁特挡住面容隐藏身份，当然，鉴于借口是防止其他王选者知道双方的结盟，对方很轻易地答应了下来。不过，下一句话令他迟疑了。  
  
  
你不能成为杀死白鲸的那个人。我是这么对他说的。虽然是盟友，但这种建议已经是近乎命令式的语气了，好脾气的剑圣大人还是没有动容，只是提出了关于效率和安全性方面保证的疑惑。  
  
  
和库珥修一行人会面的时候，所有的答案都不言而喻。虽然看不见兜帽下的神情，我还是感觉到了莱茵哈鲁特不平静的心情。  
  
  
  
艾米莉亚碳，你应该猜到了后续。如果是你，你会怎么做呢？因为那时你还在罗兹瓦尔领，我只能推测一下。你应该会对之后两人的误会解开而感到开心吧。爷爷与孙子解开心结，重拾多年前的亲情。再皆大欢喜不过的结局。  
  
  
我说过，我只是个普通人罢了。这件事固然可喜可贺，但我贪婪地想要更多。动荡的局势让莱茵哈鲁特将菲鲁特留在了自己的宅邸中，整个过程扮演了类似于尤里乌斯的角色。但从莱茵哈鲁特在威尔海姆前摘下兜帽开始，落在库珥修眼中的却不会仅仅是结盟这么简单的事。让对手自以为掌握一个把柄有何不可，更何况为了菲鲁特的低调，莱茵哈鲁特也不会正面承认曾经参与过讨伐战。这样一来，逐渐拉拢到剑圣大人，便是再划算不过的事了。  
  
  
你是不会想到这个的，我也不觉得你因为我这样做就会改变行事作风，但王选之路才刚刚拉开序幕，就有这么多看似突发的风波，我实在担心你的安危。为了关心你的人，也请防人之心不可无。  
  
  
若你不幸地看到这封信，希望至少是在安全的地方。  
  
  
菜月昴  
  
  
  
 **其六**  
  
  
  
亲爱的艾米莉亚：  
  
  
魔女教果然底蕴深不可测。一想到你的敌人是这样的庞然大物，就感到心情沉重。不要误会，这并不是胆怯退缩，只是艾米莉亚一直以来面对的艰难情况让我十分痛心。  
  
  
哎，我猜到你会说一直很有活力的昴为什么会在这几封信里口气如此严肃？因为才能有限的我真的在绞尽脑汁地想办法呢！而且尤里乌斯、菲利斯和莱茵也在帮我出谋划策，一旦肩负起许多人的生命，心情也不由自主有点沉甸甸了（这样说来艾米莉亚处理政事的场景真是无法想象啊）。  
  
  
我碰上了「怠惰」，那是很奇怪的人——应该说，对于大罪司教这才是正常的表现。不管是外表还是脑回路都已经完全偏离人类的了，仅仅是看到他就会觉得仿佛直视着无法描述的恶心事物。一开始我对其一无所知，所以当即决定要试探出尽可能多的情报。啊，虽然这样说，现在回想起来，我当时并没有产生如上念头，估计也是潜意识吧。总之，我们发现那个「怠惰」，培提尔其乌斯，会侵入他人的意识，进而夺取他们的身体，获得类似复生的效果。他还拥有「不可视之手」这种邪诡的技能。  
  
  
是不是听起来很棘手呢，嘿嘿，的确，按照目前的情况，队伍里没有克制精神类攻击的办法，但是，由于那个不能说的原因，我会尝试的。  
  
  
另外，虽然之前某封已经不存在的信中我有决定不再透露信息源头，但是这个事实实在令我感到疑惑，所以就把它当成发牢骚吧，关于最后帮我脱困的人是主动请缨的莱茵哈鲁特而不是我选定的尤里乌斯这回事。  
  
  
菜月昴  
  
  
  
 **其七**  
  
  
  
亲爱的艾米莉亚：  
  
  
这次的情报更新存在一半的好消息和一半的坏消息。  
  
  
「怠惰」被杀死了，非常顺利的，在防御了他的权能后由两位骑士合力消灭。他麾下的魔女教众也就不在话下。  
  
  
尤里乌斯的剑技真的是太炫了，莱茵哈鲁特依旧是那么气定神闲的可靠，再次感叹自己的好运气嘿嘿。  
  
  
但这些都比不过我之后得到的——艾、米、莉、亚、的、膝、枕！  
  
  
咕嘿嘿*涂黑  
  
  
啊，然后就是坏消息了。  
  
  
首先是，在我返回的时候，碰上了「强欲」和「暴食」，猝不及防导致的结果是，卡尔斯腾的家主断了一臂，蕾姆被抹消了存在。  
  
  
所以，如果你看到了这封信，应该就会完全不知道蕾姆了吧。没关系，只要见到她，任何认识拉姆的人都会得出她与拉姆具有血缘关系的结论。她是拉姆的双胞胎妹妹。  
  
  
蕾姆没有死亡，这是不幸中的万幸，虽然对她感官复杂，但是也只有让她苏醒才能决定之后如何对待她。所以，寻找解决方法也成了要事。  
  
  
回来后，我得知你要去「圣域」试炼。撇去艾尔莎在来回的途中又过来骚扰而且触犯我的底线这点外，我到达这个全名听起来非常神圣弘大的地方后心如止水……真的非常朴素……  
  
  
来到这里后，似乎谜团更多了，每个人都隐瞒着极为重要的信息（奥托除外），虽然知道也是人之常情，但还是觉得有点不爽。暂时我也就只关心艾米莉亚的试炼流程以转换思绪了。  
  
  
暂时就写到这里吧，马上就要开会了。经历了这么多，想起第一天与你相遇的自己，感觉完全就是上辈子了呢。事到如今，也分不清哪种才更好了。  
  
  
菜月昴  
  
  
又及：莱茵哈鲁特在消灭那群魔女教众后就被我送走了，但是他今天却赶了过来，真是奇怪，就算是同盟，也不应该不顾自己的王选者吧。还是说他身上的「加护」……不，没什么。  
  
  
  
  
  
“喂，艾奇多娜，按照你说的，我的那些经历你都围观的话，那些信你也能模拟出来吗？”  
  
  
“哎，要我保存吗？”  
  
  
“当然。只有你和我能说出来，自然要好好利用。”  
  
  
“真狠心呢，明明人家也是美少女呢，居然要人家保存给别的女孩子写的信。”  
  
  
“好了，超恶心的，我先走了。多谢款待。”  
  
  
虚幻的天空与草坪间，精致的西式凉亭内，艾奇多娜露出怅然的笑容：“哎……明明那么自若地喝下那种液体呢……”  
  
  
那眼神却是强欲的。  
  
  
“说起来，那个孩子也进了试炼呢，作为提前合作的礼物，就这么办吧！”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“向我展示更多吧！作为回报，我，强欲魔女艾奇多娜，将为你献上我的全部！”  
  
  
菜月昴睁着死鱼眼伸出右手。  
  
  
双色的魔女却放下了双臂，侧头看向虚空中的某处，脸上带着奇妙的笑容。那神情再次显示出她非人的本质。  
  
  
“除了我，也会有脱离你掌控的存在吗？”虽然是极为嚣张的话，说话的和听到的却都是不在意的模样。  
  
  
“那孩子身上的加护量真是连我都感到战栗呢。”  
  
  
“！”菜月昴的表情一下子就变了。  
  
  
“你让他知道了吗？”  
  
  
“你这不是早就想到了嘛。”  
  
  
魔女重又坐下，轻呷了口茶杯内据说是红茶的液体，杯沿掩住嘴角：“果然选择你是正确之举呢，菜月昴，那孩子人偶的外表里，已经产生了人类的心灵哦。”  
  
  
看着菜月昴的脸上变换成迷惑的神情，魔女歪头搭在交错的十指上：“你真的理解情爱吗？说着喜欢那个女孩子，结果却这么迟钝，真是遗憾呢。”  
  
  
这次，菜月昴理解了魔女的意思。  
  
  
魔女注视着他的变化。  
  
  
“哈哈哈，有趣！有趣！”艾奇多娜捧腹大笑，一点也没有淑女架子，眼泪都出来了，“你这反应也已经不属于人类范畴了吧！果然，果然选择你能给我带来乐趣！”  
  
  
  
  
  
追着菜月昴踏上试炼区域的莱茵哈鲁特，看着骤然亮起的、宣告自己取得试炼资格的光芒，不由得停下了脚步。  
  
  
看着菜月昴头也不回的身影，莱茵哈鲁特咬咬牙，也冲了进去，第一次没有理会身后求救之人的呼声。只留下奥托和加菲尔安静到尴尬的对视。  
  
  
虽然取得试炼资格，莱茵哈鲁特却没有被艾奇多娜施与试炼内容，只是让他落入了某个人的记忆中。  
  
  
阳光明媚的一天，当广场上瞬间出现黑色运动服的身影时，莱茵哈鲁特便停止了警戒。看着菜月昴和艾米莉亚相遇，微笑在与他记忆产生出入时消失。  
  
  
“这是，没发生过的……不，是已发生过的。”天纵之资，莱茵哈鲁特一瞬便瞧出端倪，瞪大了双眼。  
  
  
菜月昴紧紧握住艾米莉亚的手停止呼吸的那刻，莱茵哈鲁特的心脏突然被捏住似的抽痛，紧接着一阵晕眩过后，菜月昴站在苹果店前。  
  
  
面对无数强敌也面不改色的剑圣此刻脸色苍白。  
  
  
……  
  
  
艾奇多娜，那赫赫有名的强欲魔女，却仿佛圣洁的修女一般将痛哭的菜月昴搂进怀中的画面，让接连受到冲击的莱茵哈鲁特终于产生了变化。  
  
  
他愣愣地看着，半晌抬手一抚，脸上湿漉漉的。  
  
  
“我的、眼泪？”  
  
  
……  
  
  
  
  
  
菜月昴出来的时候，脖子上挂着黑曜石。  
  
  
月辉倾泻洒满四周的出口，白衣红发的青年眼中是菜月昴辨别不出来，但确认是人类才会有的光芒。  
  
  
“昴君！我很抱歉——”  
  
  
“你在说什么呀，莱茵哈鲁特。”无比清爽，活泼的正常声音。  
  
  
莱茵哈鲁特的脸僵硬了。那光芒也随之停滞。他看到菜月昴如往常一样，自然地维持着那副样子。  
  
  
这是人类与非人类的彼此确认。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个强欲昴伪装成主线昴写信的故事。
> 
> 虽然是cp向但其实并没啥……


End file.
